Break a Leg, or a Heart
by Apomaro-Mellow
Summary: Class 1A is doing a play for the school's cultural festival and Deku's starring in it! The only problem besides his less than stellar confidence in his acting skills? His character's love interest is being played by his crush, Shouto. Meanwhile, Shouto's struggling with having to wax poetic to Deku on stage in front of a crowd without literally freezing in place.
1. Prologue

The school festival was in full swing, all of the classes working together for the huge event. You had your mainstays of culture festivals, the food booths, class presentations, and haunted houses, and such. But of course, something always ended up being a big draw. This year, everyone expected that class 1A would steal the attention again with something big.

But not if class 1B had anything to say about it.

Specifically Monoma.

 **Earlier in the year...**

"Aaah, with the cultural festival coming up, we'll be so busy~", Monoma said, walking purposely by the 1A classroom as school let out for the day. "What do you guys have planned?", he asked, the question directed to a few of them standing outside the room.

"A play", Tokoyami answered.

"A play, how nice. But I don't think something so pedestrian will compare with what our class will be doing."

As if summoned by the sound of someone being more haughty than him, Bakugou appeared in the doorway, glaring at Monoma.

"And just what are you shits going to do?"

"Wouldn't you like to know~ But unfortunately, I'm not at liberty to say."

"Whatever the fuck you're doing, it won't beat us!"

"Care to place a little wager, then?"

"Students shouldn't gamble!", Iida butted in. Monoma frowned and was about to open his mouth when Kendo appeared with a frown of her own.

"Are you bothering them again?", she put her hands on her hips and turned to Iida. "I'm sorry for him."

Iida apologized for Bakugou as well and that was the end of that, they hoped. But of course, it couldn't be. The next day, Bakugou dropped a stack of notebook papers on Yaoyorozu's desk.

"What's this?", she asked. "'Dragon Explosion King of Murder'?"

"It's the play we're doing. I wrote it up last night", he answered, hands stuck into his pockets.

"You wrote up a play?", Kirishima had overheard and went over to them, looking over Momo's shoulder.

"I thought we agreed on doing Romeo and Juliet", Yaoyorozu said.

"That crappy story isn't gonna beat those 1B shits into the ground!", Bakugou shouted, getting in her face.

She wiped some stray spittle from her face and sighed. "It took us a while to agree on the play. Everyone, especially Iida-kun will be upset that you're trying to change things."

And once Iida arrived to class and heard what Bakugou was trying to do, it became a class debate. Apparently, he and Monoma had crossed paths again on the way out of school and with neither of their class president around to deter them, a bet had been made.

"So when they lose, I can make them do whatever I want", Bakugou grinned.

"And if we lose?", Jirou asked.

"I won't", he answered simply.

Ochaco turned to Deku to see what he thought. Bakugou's handwritten play had been passed around the class and now he had in his hands. The writing was a little rough and there was the occasional doodle in the margin.

"What do you think of it?", she asked.

He hummed in thought, the gears in his head turning. The basic character archetypes were present and the major ones all went through pretty satisfying arcs of development. The setting was a little generic but with characters like these, the world could be expanded upon in a fresh way. It was a little rough and bare but it had promise.

Deku looked up and realized he'd been muttering to himself again. But before he could fluster around in embarrassment, the rest of the class began to come around to the idea.

"It needs some editing but it shouldn't be any harder than Romeo and Juliet", Momo said.

"I was kind of looking forward to the romance though", Hagakure", pointed out.

"We can add it in", Kaminari suggested. "Yaoyorozu's gonna edit it anyway, right?"

As her name was said, she became a little unsure of herself. "Huh? But..."

Jirou pinched Kaminari's arm. "Stop asking so much of her. You really expect her to make sense of Bakugou's writing?"

"No, it's fine", Yaoyorozu said, the play coming back into her hands. "We could mix in elements of Romeo and Juliet. That should satisfy everyone, shouldn't it?"

Bakugou dug his hands into his pockets and stomped off to his seat. "Just don't make it too sappy!"

With the issue put away for now, Yaoyorozu set aside some time later to read through it and edit it so that their class could perform it. The very next day, she arrived to class with a typed version. All that was left was to choose parts.

"You're all taking too long with this", Aizawa said from his sleeping bag. "Just draw lots for it and wake me up when you're done."

And so names were put into a bowl and the roles were written on the board. Iida pulled them out as Yaoyorozu wrote them down. By the end of it, some were disappointed, others were pleasantly content. Most of the roles were fine except one...

"How are you letting that extra be the dragon king?!", Bakugou shouted while pointing at Hagakure.

There were agreements all around, including from Hagakure herself that a certain someone else might be better suited for the role. And there was really only one choice for it.

"Then it's decided! Bakugou will be the dragon king", Iida announced. "Now we can get started with production."

Bakugou's original story was about a dragon king who went around exploding things as much as he wanted while the weak villagers ran from fear. There were moments were he actually delved into the lives but it was usually moments before they combusted. Yaoyorozu had made the story more coherent, made the dragon king a more clear villain and expanded on the given characters.

Now there was a romantic subplot between the protagonist and the prince, whose love was forbidden because of their social class. As the class discussed the next steps for their play, Deku stared at the board, shaking in his seat.

Cast of Characters:

Dragon King - Bakugou Katsuki

Prince - Todoroki Shouto

Witch - Uraraka Ochaco

Knight - Iida Tenya

King - Sato Rikido

Queen - Asui Tsuyu

Dragon Knight - Kirishima Eijirou

Bandit - Kaminari Denki

God of Might - Ojiro Mashirao

Narrator - Aoyama Yuga

Hero - Midoriya Izuku


	2. Act 1

Midoriya looked at the packet of paper in his hands. Everyone with a part had been given a copy of the script. As the hero, he had a substantial part to play. And although he wasn't confident, he wasn't going to shy away from the opportunity. Heroes had to stand before crowds all the time. Whether it was interviews, promotional events, or just getting a crowd's attention in a crisis, having a large presence was a must.

And if he was being honest with himself, Midoriya could use a little help in that department. Which meant using this situation to his advantage. If that were all, it would be easy to look at this as just another form of practice for being a pro hero. However, there was one problem. It was sitting nearby, looking at his own lines. Midoriya looked to Todoroki from the corner of his eye.

As usual, his classmate had that intense look. The kind that gave him weak knees whenever it was on him. Were this play different, or if one of them had different roles, Midoriya would have no issue. But as it turned out, his character was in love with Todoroki's character. So now Midoriya would have to figure out how to make his acting believable without being too convincing.

Todoroki's eyes looked toward Midoriya's and met his gaze for a moment, causing him to bury his face into his script, hoping he wasn't caught in the act. Todoroki looked back to his own lines.

 _'I love you more than anything in the world.'_

 _'I will renounce my title. I will deny my father. I will undo the world that keeps us apart.'_

The prince came off as very passionate about his feelings. Which was fine by him. He wouldn't have to act, which Todoroki didn't think he had the talent for. But therein also lied the problem. Nothing said here was a lie. He very much felt the same for Midoriya as the prince did for the hero. Which meant he would have to confess his feelings.

On stage. In front of a crowd.

"Oi, oi, are our two leads going to be okay?", Sero whispered to Iida. Midoriya and Todoroki were in their seats, exuding a tense aura as they focused on their scripts.

"Not everyone can be a natural on the stage", Aoyama said as he floated towards their conversation.

Jirou twirled one of her lobes idly. "I'm surprised you're fine just being the narrator."

Aoyama tsked while wagging a finger. "Such a role is meant for moi. Having the spotlight shine on my visage while I set the stag-"

"Deku-kun, do you wanna practice?", Uraraka asked, standing next to his desk.

"Y-yeah", he nodded. He would need to rehearse his lines with everyone at some point. Including Todoroki. His heart was pounding just thinking about it. He started running his lines with Uraraka and a few of the other actors found their own partner.

"I told you not to make it too sappy!", Bakugou snapped at Yaoyorozu.

"I did the best I could on short notice", she defended herself.

Bakugou was still growling in her direction when Kirishima clapped a hand on his shoulder in what was meant to be a reassuring gesture.

"Do lines with me hair-for-brains. If you're gonna be my knight you're not gonna be a fucking embarrassment of one."

"Yeah!", Kirishima agreed to happily. Their characters shared a lot of scenes actually. And he was more than pleased to be playing a character that was so loyal and manly.

"Wouldn't it be nice if there was a kiss scene?", Ashido said suddenly.

Hagakure nodded, although it was barely noticeable. "It would! To have a climactic kiss. It makes my heart go crazy just thinking of it."

"I think you two are forgetting about who would be sharing that kiss", Asui interjected, turning their attention to the two boys in question.

Mina sighed in disappointment. "True. I don't think those two could pull it off. It's not like them."

"But!", Hagakure shouted. "They can both be pretty passionate. We should have faith in them!"

"If they can't get it together, we'll have to do whatever those guys in 1B tell us to do", Kaminari said, looking over to Bakugou who was smacking Kirishima's head with a rolled up script.

The teachers had caught wind of this bet of course. And naturally the responsibility fell to the two homeroom teachers. Aizawa was thinking that once again his students were causing some kind of trouble but every moment could be an opportunity to learn.

"I'll allow it", he said when it came up in a teacher's meeting. "It'll be incentive to try their hardest."

"I won't let my class make any ridiculous requests", Kan said.

Were he more competitive, Aizawa might have replied with an 'if they win'. But alas, he was not.

* * *

"Cut!", Tokoyami commanded.

"What now?!", Bakugou shouted.

"Your line is supposed to be, 'I will rip your love asunder and plunge you into the depths of despair'. Not..."

"'I'll burn you fuckers to a crisp'", Kirishima helped out, repeating what Bakugou had said.

They had begun to rehearse within their classroom, Tokoyami being placed in the position of director. He sat at desk, most of them having been moved out of the way to make some room to simulate the stage. Aizawa said they could use the school's auditorium once they polished their performance a little.

"I think maybe we should just let him speak as he pleases", Asui said. "His natural speech sounds more villainous anyway."

Tokoyami considered her words. "We'll come back to that. But for now, learn your lines Bakugou."

Bakugou muttered something about being directed by a hack while Tsuyu took his place, wanting to practice some of her parts with Todoroki.

"You and I don't talk much. We'll need all the rehearsing we can get", she reasoned.

Todoroki nodded in agreement and they got started on one of their scenes, Tokoyami watching with a focused eye. Midoriya's gaze was just as deep in concentration as Todoroki delivered his lines to Tsuyu. So deep in fact, Yaoyorozu's hands on him hardly registered. Everyone had to be measured for their costumes and he'd been a little nervous as first at having someone so close to him.

But now he hardly paid her any mind. Even as she finished and told him he could put his hands down. Then his eyes met Todoroki's and for once he didn't immediately turn away. Neither did Todoroki. Asui was the first to notice her "son's" distraction.

"Maybe it's time to let the two lovers do some scenes", she suggested.

"You're right", Tokoyami agreed. "Their relationship is the crutch of the play. Midoriya, come."

"Right away!", he squeaked, grabbing his script from his desk and coming to the front of the classroom.

This was it. He would be running lines with Todoroki. Lines were he talked about how much he loved him. There was other stuff about defeating a villain. But that was nothing compared to this. Midoriya stood across from his crush, hoping to the highest heights that neither Shoji or Jirou could hear his heart pounding the way it was.

* * *

Dragon King: [looking into a crystal ball] Those two have stopped me for the last time!

Dragon Knight: Master, allow me to dispose of these nuisances.

Dragon King: No. I will do it myself. I will rip your love asunder and plunge you into the depths of despair. Just you wait! [evil laugh]


	3. It Begins

"I will fight with you. The reign of the dragon king has gone on for too long."

"How could I allow you to risk your life? You might die!"

"I can't stand by while you do the same. Where my heart goes, I follow."

"..."

"Midoriya."

"..."

"Midoriya!"

"Y-yes!"

Tokoyami sighed. "Please don't get distracted. And remember your lines."

"I'm sorry." But just how was he supposed to focus when Todoroki was saying those kinds of things. 'Where my heart goes, I follow'? Yaoyorozu was unexpectedly skilled when it came to romantic phrases. But it was getting to be a problem. Midoriya was blanking every time Todoroki said something like that. And it was messing with rehearsal.

"You two take a break", Tokoyami said. Let's work on another scene."

Midoriya let out a breath and put a hand to his chest, trying to calm his heart. It would be a miracle if he got through the cultural festival without some some kind of life threatening palpitation.

"Midoriya", Todoroki called out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Todoroki-kun." This was easy. Todoroki was his friend. He could talk to him with no problems. It was only when he had to speak as the prince that Midoriya got tongue-tied. He knew it was only a play. Everything they were all saying has been written out for them. None of it was real. But if it were... Oh he couldn't even think of it.

Dwelling too long on that fantasy was bad for his heart. Midoriya decided to go over to Yaoyorozu, asking for notes on some of his lines. He'd ask the original writer, Bakugou, but he was slowly starting to accept that the story was out of his hands now. He decided to devote himself to making his role as the villain pop off the stage.

If he'd gotten a little talking to from All Might, he'd deny how that had anything to do with it. But speaking of their teachers, they were all involved in the festival in their own way. Some made sure to get permissions for their students to use special equipment. Others were hands-on in their guidance, present at every meeting and practice and set up.

And then there was Aizawa, who was staying as far away from his students' production as possible. He'd gotten his own copy of the script and cast list to make sure he approved. The script had no problems but when he saw who was playing who he only uttered this:

"Oh my god."

Now Aizawa could be distant, even cold occasionally. But he wasn't blind. He remembered what it was like to be at that age. To have a crush on a classmate. And to have that classmate be as oblivious as a brick wall. And because of that, he wasn't in the mood to see Midoriya and Todoroki stumble over each other. He would peek in every now and then to check their progress but until opening day, that would be it.

It really was incredible how Midoriya had such a proclivity for taking notes based on long term and in-depth observation and making strategies based on that studying. And yet was so oblivious when it came to matters of the heart. Midoriya already reminded him too much of All Might. To have this too... Yes, the symbol of peace was good at seeing his students' insecurities and struggles and guiding them through it.

But he wasn't quite as good with romance. And Aizawa wasn't going to be the one to mention the budding relationships between his students. Some teachers liked to gossip about their wards. He was not one of them. And if it did slip out about Midoriya and Todoroki, he could just imagine how All Might would react. He might try and play matchmaker, wanting his children to experience the passion of youth.

God he couldn't wait for the festival to be over.

* * *

"So bold! So manly! So cool!", Kirishima and Uraraka praised in unison as Bakugou stepped from behind the privacy wall. He was decked out in his costume as the dragon king.

"How do you feel", Yaoyorozu asked, looking him over.

"Like a king", Bakugou said, puffing out his bare chest. Kirishima and Uraraka stuck their thumbs up in approval.

Yaoyorozu let out a sigh. "I meant how do the clothes feel on you? Is it a good fit? Is it too tight? Too loose?"

Bakugou looked at her worked expression and huffed a breath through his nose. "It's fine."

"I think that was almost a compliment", Ashido grinned. Everyone knew how hard Yaoyorozu was working on the costumes and set design. Her efforts weren't lost on Bakugou. It was why despite being the one to spruce up the script, she wasn't directing the play. That role had been giving to Tokoyami after drawing straws. Everyone else who wasn't an actor had their role to play behind the scenes.

It was mostly assisting Yaoyorozu. She could make the materials but she couldn't pull a finished set out of her stomach.

"I'm glad it works for you", Yaoyorozu said.

She still had a lot of costumes to assemble. It was hard work. Aoyama kept asking for more sparkles on his costume, for one. But she found that she was enjoying it. It was really starting to come together. Aizawa had seen their results and they would be able to practice on a real stage soon. It was really happening. Midoriya saw all that his classmates were doing to see the play become a success.

He couldn't hold them back. He had to get past his feelings and do his best. With that in mind, he approached the main source of his problems.

"Todoroki-kun, do you wanna practice after school?"

* * *

Prince: I will fight with you. The reign of the dragon king has gone on for too long.

Hero: How could I allow you to risk your life? You might die!

Prince: I can't stand by while you do the same. Where my heart goes, I follow.

Hero: Your... your heart? Do you mean?

Prince: I do. You stole my heart long ago.

Hero: Perhaps you would accept a trade? My heart for yours?


	4. Dangerous Dance

Todoroki had never been over a friend's house before. He wasn't sure what was expected of him. His first thought was that he should bring something but they were going straight there after school, so there wouldn't be any time to do that. He would just do his best to be a courteous guest and maybe not think about being alone in Midoriya's room.

Too late. He was there.

Somehow they'd traveled from the school, to Midoriya's home, Todoroki had greeted his mother, and now they were here. Todoroki was sitting at Midoriya's desk and his host was sitting cross legged on his bed. Of course, Todoroki noticed all of the All Might paraphernalia, almost like he was in a museum dedicated to the hero. But what took most of his attention was how comfortable Midoriya looked in it all.

"I don't know why", Midoriya started. "But some of the scenes are a little difficult for me. So I think we should try to practice outside of school as much as possible. If you're not busy, that is."

It was a half-lie. Or a half-true. Or maybe both. Midoriya knew exactly why he was having trouble with some of the scenes. But he couldn't say it to Todoroki. His friendship meant everything to him. There was no way that he could let his feelings ruin it. He just needed to get through the festival with their relationship intact.

"I can make time", Todoroki said. He'd much rather be doing this anyway. There wasn't much for him to do at home besides training and he figured he could miss an hour here and there to rehearse with Midoriya. Being alone in close quarters with his crush was just a perk. Just a perk of course.

"Great! Then we can start with this one." Midoriya picked a scene that he was totally fine with, but needed help finding the right voice for. If all the parts he chose were the romantic ones, Todoroki might catch wise. It went fine and Midoriya felt more at ease with being alone in his room with him. He was no longer thinking about pulling Todoroki onto the bed and kissing him.

Instead, his mind was focused on playing the part of the hero. He wasn't even sitting on his bed anymore but was now, standing up and gesturing, his script in one hand while the other moved with his words. He hadn't even noticed when they got to one of the love scenes.

"The dragon king must have spies even here, at the festival", Midoriya said.

"Here, take my hand", Todoroki held out his hand. He had moved from the desk long ago.

Midoriya took it without thinking but seconds later his brain went into overdrive. Todoroki looked unbothered but internally he was counting all the times he and Midoriya had held hands. The number wasn't high enough. Todoroki pulled him close and put an arm around his waist.

"Dance with me."

"M-m-m-maybe we should wait to do this scene!" It was a miracle that Midoriya hadn't melted into a puddle when Todoroki had said that. He gave credit to the fact that it was his ice arm that was currently wrapped around him, as ridiculous as it sounded.

"Yeah! Because! You know! I don't know how to dance so..."

"I could teach you", Todoroki offered. He knew the basics, enough to look good for a school play.

"You could? Oh! I have an idea!" Midoriya pulled away from his hold and grabbed his phone to send a class wide message.

"We should have a practice session for dancing, since there's a whole scene of it", he said to Todoroki, explaining what he'd just sent. A bunch of their classmates replied, agreeing. And as it turned out, Yaoyorozu and Shinsou had some experience.

"Now that that's settled, why don't we do another scene?", Midoriya suggested.

"Okay." Todoroki found nothing wrong with the way Midoriya had decided things, but he couldn't help but feel like he'd lost something when he pulled away from his half embrace after offering to teach him dancing. He let it go, focusing on the lines in his script. Perhaps he'd made his friend uncomfortable, suddenly grabbing him like that.

The rest of their practice went fine, he was even able to recite the more poetic parts of his character no problem. Although Midoriya never met his eyes during that part. He tried not to think about why that was. When it was time to go, he said his goodbyes to Mrs. Midoriya and thanked her for her hospitality. She told him she couldn't wait to see the class performance.

Todoroki hadn't mentioned the play to anyone in his family yet. He hadn't really wanted anyone to come and see. Especially not his father, who would probably call it a waste of time and force him not to participate. He couldn't stomach the idea of someone else going up on stage and saying these kinds of things to Midoriya, as hard as it was for him to do it himself.

But maybe, if it all went well afterward, he'd tell his mother about it.

* * *

Midoriya should have known that he hadn't cleared an obstacle when he'd avoided dancing with Todoroki the other day. He had just switched it with another struggle. Namely having to deal with Shinsou's questions. He didn't even have to use his quirk to get an answer out of Midoriya. He was just that bad at lying and dodging questions from his friends.

And due to the nature of his quirk, Shinsou knew how to ask all the right questions. He'd already known about Midoriya's crush on Todoroki.

"How do you know how to dance anyway?", Midoriya asked as Shinsou led him through a simple step.

"I took classes when I was younger. So, are you going to use this play to confess your feelings?"

"Like I could do that", Midoriya said, looking down at his feet.

Shinsou looked at Todoroki, who looked like he was trying to freeze him with one eye and burn him with the other. Todoroki had already helped a few of his classmates with their dance moves and was taking a break. Shinsou didn't really like being in the middle of things, but at this rate, Todoroki and Midoriya would drown their class in sexual tension and no one would survive graduation.

He leaned in close to whisper to Midoriya, ignoring the tingle in his back from staring eyes.

"I'm going to dip you. When I do, watch Todoroki's face."

"Wha-huh?"

Suddenly the room was upside down and his face was inches away from Todoroki's. How did Shinsou even get them so close? Midoriya could actually feel Todoroki's breath on his face for a glorious two seconds before Shinsou brought him back up. Kirishima's proclamation of how manly that looked was lost on Midoriya, whose ears were filling with blood he was blushing so hard.

"Well? Did you see?", Shinsou asked.

Midoriya was trying to answer but his words were having an all out brawl to get out of his mouth and nothing coherent was coming out. Shinsou sighed tiredly. He cared for and respected Midoriya dearly, but his friend was a mess when it came to his own life. If things kept going at this pace, he would need to enlist some help.

* * *

Hero: The dragon king must have spies even here, at the festival.

Prince: Here, take my hand.

Hero: [grabs the prince's hand]

Prince: [brings hero into a dancing embrace] Dance with me.

Hero: What? Why?

Prince: If there are spies, we have to look like we belong. Just follow my lead.


	5. Reinforcements

Fuyumi didn't consider herself an expert on her brother Shouto's emotions, they weren't as close as she'd like. But she was able to recognize little things from his expressions, vague things like what he found interesting. Or what he disliked. One thing she noticed was how he was becoming more open and easier to read. And that made her happy to know.

She just wished she knew exactly why.

Maybe she could get a hint out of some conversation today. She was meeting him at his school and they would be going to visit their mother together. The timing matched up well because apparently he was participating in something after school. So by the time she got off work and arrived, he was ready to go. Fuyumi was waiting by UA's gate when she saw her brother coming up.

She waved a greeting when someone came running up to him and shouting.

"Todoroki-kun! You forgot this!"

Her brother turned a little to see his classmate, who said a few words while handing him a notebook. Fuyumi saw immediately how his look changed. Shouto wasn't cold to her by any means, but he wasn't particularly warm either. And yet in front of this boy, his eyes softened in a way she hadn't seen in a long time. The boy had said goodbye and her brother met her at the gate.

"Who was that?", she asked.

"Midoriya Izuku. A classmate. And a friend", he answered.

Fuyumi had a feeling it was more than that, but she knew better than to ask anymore. If it was what she said, there was no way Shouto would admit it easily to her.

* * *

"Shouto, what's happening at school?", his mother asked.

"Nothing special", he answered.

Fuyumi nudged him gently. Even if nothing important was happening, he should still mention something that was going on in his life. That's what these visits were for. Her brother gave her a look before turning his gaze back to their mother.

"I'm in a class play", Shouto said.

This got a reaction from the both of them and they were instantly asking questions. Shouto told them all about it, from how it came to be to his role in the play. Fuyumi already knew she would have to attend it and record it before her mother even asked it of her.

"So that boy from before is your co-star? Midoriya, was it?"

Shouto nodded at her question and it was becoming more clear. It made her nostalgic for her teenage years and she wondered if she was that obvious with her crushes. Very quickly, the conversation turned from just the play to about Midoriya's part in it, and how well he was doing with capturing his character, and then just about him.

She and her mother shared a knowing look but said nothing, allowing Shouto to continue. This was the most he'd ever spoken at once. But then he brought the conversation just a bit away from Midoriya to ask her something.

"I told him you were a teacher and he wanted to know if you would help with direction."

"I'd love too!", she exclaimed without hesitation.

Fuyumi would always extend a hand to Shouto however she could. Anything to make up for what she couldn't do when she was younger. And that was how she found herself a few days later, with a clearance pass that would get her through the gate. As she entered, two students approached her.

"You must be Todoroki's sister. Which I guess also makes you Todoroki", she giggled. "I'm Hagakure and this is Ashido."

"We're here to escort you", Ashido said.

Fuyumi followed them to where they were currently practicing, the classroom. As they walked in, a scene was being done that included Shouto, Midoriya, and a third student. Shouto and Midoriya were kneeling before him. Her entrance caught their attention and they stopped.

"I bought some snacks and drinks for you all", Fuyumi said, holding up a few bags. She was met with thanks from all and then a student walked up to her.

"My name is Tokoyami. I've been directing so far. Thank you for coming to assist. Some of these actors are... difficult."

"You better not be talking about me, birdbrain", Bakugou scowled.

"Let's run something easy", Tokoyami said, ignoring the resident diva. "The scene where our heroes meet the prince."

The students doing the scene assembled, which included her brother and Midoriya. Fuyumi stood next to Tokoyami as he shouted 'action' and the scene began. It was a meet-cute if she ever saw one. The scene involved her brother, the prince, meeting Midoriya, the hero, by having the hero fall into the prince's arms. Midoriya's fall was simulated using a girl's quirk that involved gravity.

Fuyumi watched and gave her own opinion and direction afterward. She helped along and it was near the end of the day's rehearsal that someone, Shinsou she had learned, came up to her.

"Your brother is pretty talented. Sometimes it's hard to believe he's acting."

Fuyumi couldn't help but smile and steal a glance at him. He was talking in a group that included Midoriya, the gravity girl, and a frog-like girl.

"I don't think he's acting the whole time", she said before realizing how it sounded. She didn't know any of the students here well. They all seemed nice but anyone of them could use the smallest bit of information to embarrass Shouto.

"I-I mean-!"

"I think I understand", Shinsou said, interrupting her. "I think someone else might only be acting half the time." His eyes quickly glanced to Midoriya.

Fuyumi let out a small gasp. "You mean...?", she whispered.

Shinsou nodded. Fuyumi wasn't sure what to do with this new information but by the look in this boy's eyes, he already had a plan.

* * *

God of Might: Before I can do anything, you must pledge your loyalty

Hero: [drops to his knees] Yes! I swear!

God of Might: [looks to prince] And you?

Prince: [goes to his knees] I pledge loyalty to you and denounce the Dragon King.

God of Might: You would turn against him so easily?

Prince: In a heartbeat. In your disciple I have found someone more worthy of my loyalty. I have already pledged myself to him. If he follows you then so do I.

/

Hero: [climbing a tree to pick apples] We need enough to fill the basket, don't we?

Witch: Be careful!

Knight: It won't do if you harm yourself!

Hero: Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. [slips on branch and falls with a scream]

Prince: [catches Hero as he appears] Are you alright?

Hero: Yes! Sorry for falling on you.

Witch: Hey! Who are you?! You better not be here to steal our hero. He's got a world to save!


	6. Dress the Part, Act the Part

"Your costumes are finally done!" Yaoyorozu said triumphantly one day in class. She had brought said outfits in a suit case. Most everyone else's had already been finished. She had saved Midoriya and Todoroki's for last, wanting to get all the details right. Midoriya found that he couldn't wait to see what they looked like. Especially Todoroki's.

He looked good in everything, so he was sure Todoroki would be the picture of elegance in his costume. Midoriya got lost in a daydream about Todoroki as a prince, riding in on a horse and sweeping him off his feet. And then they'd ride off while sharing a kiss. And live happily ever after. He let out a dreamy sigh.

Todoroki was having a similar fantasy. He'd seen Midoriya in a variety of outfits, even partially nude what with how much damage he took as well as being in the locker room together. But he was always taken aback by how attractive he looked no matter what he wore. He certainly enjoyed having his friend in his arms, such as their character's introduction scene.

However he wished there were more times when Midoriya held him. His body was smaller than his own but Todoroki knew that under that uniform was a sculpted body.

"I think they're in their own little world", Uraraka said quietly to Iida.

The four of them had sat down for lunch and eventually the conversation quieted down until Todoroki and Midoriya both had these far off looks in their eyes.

"They're probably thinking about the play", Iida reasoned. "How commendable."

Their class had gotten permission to start rehearsing in one of the school's auditoriums. With this new development, the completion of costumes, and the help of Todoroki's sister, it really felt like everything was coming together.

They still had no idea of what Class 1B was doing. And it seemed that Bakugou had lost interest once they got deeply involved with the play. And Monoma wasn't spilling the beans.

The school day had ended and Class 1A gathered in the auditorium to start practicing. Fuyumi had come once again and was helping Tokoyami direct a scene while her brother and Midoriya got their outfits on. Both were behind separate privacy walls. Todoroki was the first to emerge, being welcomed by oohs and aahs.

"Nice job Yaomomo!", Ashida praised.

Yaoyorozu was looking over the clothes critically. "You're sure it fits fine? The material is comfortable? It isn't too tight?"

"It fits perfectly", Todoroki said with a small smile. Yaoyorozu had become a bit more confident in her decisions, but there were times when she needed some reassurance.

"Deku-kun, you look great!", Uraraka exclaimed.

Todoroki turned to look at Midoriya and felt his breath catch in his throat. By all accounts, he was overreacting. The clothes Midoriya wore didn't reveal anything scandalous. Nor were they formfitting. It was just that he looked every bit the plucky hero he would be playing. He knew he was staring. And he knew he should stop. But it was like looking at a beautiful landscape.

He couldn't get enough. Midoriya had met his eyes and waved from across the room before his attention was suddenly taken by Yaoyorozu who had gone over to inspect him. Todoroki just barely registered his own weak wave in return.

"He sure is something, isn't he?", Shinsou said, almost appearing out of nowhere next to Todoroki.

When Todoroki didn't answer, Shinsou continued. "Midoriya, I mean. He looks good in that outfit, don't you think?"

"Yeah." That was the only answered owed to him. Todoroki wasn't going to argue against how nice his crush looked, but he wasn't going to gush about it to Shinsou. Shinsou looked about to say something else when Midoriya and Fuyumi walked over to them.

"Oh~ My little brother looks so handsome", Fuyumi smiled. "Don't you think so too, Midoriya-kun?"

"Huh? Ah! Yeah! It looks really good on you, Todoroki-kun." Midoriya had been caught off guard by Fuyumi but he wasn't about to lie to his friend's face about how attractive he looked.

Fuyumi and Shinsou shared a look but said nothing to each other.

"You've always looked good in green", Todoroki said.

Midoriya's cheeks blushed a little. "Thanks. And blue suits you really well." He took a closer look and took notice of all the little details, admiring Yaoyorozu's work. The stitching was well done, it accentuated Todoroki's body nicely and so on. Midoriya had began to even touch the clothes, moving his hands about Todoroki's body while muttering in a familiar fashion.

Todoroki didn't even think to stop him when he got like this. Midoriya's little habit was kind of cute. And he certainly wasn't going to discourage touching like this. He noticed that Shinsou and Fuyumi had slipped away but cared little for that. Midoriya was admiring the collar when his eyes met Todoroki's and he realized what he was doing.

Being this close face to face also reminded him of the dance lesson the other day and how close they'd been then. He took about five steps back and apologized, flustered and red and covering his face.

"Let's do the climax!", Tokoyami commanded, calling everyone to attention.

They all got into position for the scene and started rehearsing. Todoroki and Midoriya only did a couple scenes in full costume to get the feel of the outfit. Then they changed out of them to keep from messing them up for the rest of rehearsal. Everything was going smoothly, mostly because everyone had accepted Bakugou's adlibs.

Afterwards, when it was time to go home some had suggested stopping somewhere on the way. A small group had decided to go. Midoriya was part of them. He was surprised when Uraraka opted out. The group went to a nearby ice cream place. Meanwhile, a secondary gathering was happening at a diner. Shinsou looked to the people before him.

Uraraka and Fuyumi were browsing the menu. And henceforth they would be completing a shared mission. Codename: Get These Idiots to Realize They're in Love or GTIRTL.

"Guturtle doesn't mean anything though", Uraraka said. "Can't we come up with something catchier?"

"That's not the important part", Shinsou pointed out. "Whatever we call it, it has to be a good plan."

After they each ordered something, they got started brainstorming plans. Todoroki was intelligent and Midoriya was resourceful. But both were dunces when it came to love. They had come up with the start of some plans and decided to finalize them later so that they could be put in motion. They left the diner and started on their way home.

Just before they parted ways, they came to a park. By now the sun was just about set and there were no kids around. But two people were present.

"Is that-?", Fuyumi managed to get out before Uraraka pulled her back to hide.

Shinsou was already hiding. He'd been the first to notice the subjects of their schemes standing alone in a playground. Midoriya was holding Todoroki's hands in his own and gazing deep into his eyes.

"I...", Midoriya took a deep breath and swallowed. "I... I love you."

* * *

Dragon King: What hope do you have to win against me? Your puny god?

Hero: I have his spirit within me. But more important than that, I have allies that are loyal.

Dragon King: Then they can die with you!


	7. A Logical Ruse

Midoriya and Todoroki had gotten ice cream with some of their fellow classmates after spending the afternoon rehearsing. In his mind, he was still envisioning how Todoroki looked in his costume. It was like a dream. Everything happening with the play was going great, except for one thing. Midoriya still found himself tripping over his lines whenever his character said something sweet and romantic to the prince.

"And then the part where they went like boom! How great was that?", Kaminari exclaimed.

The topic of conversation had turned to a movie that had come out recently. Midoriya was just barely following it.

"I just don't get why action movies always need a romantic subplot", Jirou complained.

Hanta nodded in agreement. "You can tell the actors just don't have any chemistry. It's hard to believe they even like each other."

As they spoke, something flicked on in Midoriya's mind. It was going to be risky but it just might work. He felt like he had no other options. After everyone finished and they began on their ways home, Midoriya asked Todoroki to come with him and his friend complied easily. Midoriya took them to a nearby playground. With the day ending, no children were around, giving them a bit of privacy in the public area.

"Todoroki-kun, I know we've been practicing on our own and I think that's really helped. But I think I need a little something more."

Todoroki felt his heartbeat pick up. Personally, he thought Midoriya's acting was fine, although he thought it was admirable how he was always trying to better himself. His mind was racing with the implications of 'more' though.

"What did you have in mind?", he asked, keeping his voice even.

"What the others said gave me an idea. Sometimes it's good if actors are close off-set. And we're already friends, so we're pretty close."

Todoroki watched Midoriya shuffle in place as he tried to come out with what he was suggesting, leaving his friend in suspense as he waited to hear what it was.

"I think that maybe...it might help if we pretend we're in love", Midoriya said.

Just like his powers, Todoroki was split in half. On the one hand, he felt like he hit the jackpot. If he went along with it he wouldn't have to pretend around Midoriya anymore. However on the other hand, he felt a little sad. This was pretty much all the confirmation he needed that Midoriya didn't feel the same way about him. He realized he hadn't answered yet when he noticed Midoriya's fidgeting was increasing.

"I agree", he finally said.

"Really?!"

Todoroki nodded. He might not be able to truly date him, but he could at least enjoy this. It felt a little dishonest, but if Midoriya was getting something out of it, it didn't feel completely so.

"I...I...I love you", Midoriya said after grabbing hold of Todoroki's hands and holding them in his own.

"I love you too", Todoroki replied, not even surprised with how easily it fell from his lips. Even though Midoriya didn't know the truth, it felt good to say it out loud at last.

Midoriya's cheeks flushed. Feeling bold, Todoroki brought their hands up and kissed Midoriya's knuckles. Both of their hearts were beating out of control and yet it all felt easy and comfortable.

* * *

"So they're only playing pretend...", Uraraka said in disappointment.

Fuyumi sighed. "Poor Midoriya-kun. My brother's so dense."

"They're both idiots", Shinsou said. "But we can still use this."

Uraraka's eyes widened. "This is the perfect scenario for plan 7-0S. Fake dating!"

Shinsou nodded along, even with her nonsense plan numeral. "But when they announce it, we need to act surprised."

And so the next day arrived and Todoroki and Midoriya walked into the class together holding hands. Uraraka had been waiting for this moment and so she was the first to react.

"What? You guys are dating? No waaaaaay!" Her disbelief was very unconvincing but at least it brought everyone's attention to the news.

"It's about time", Kirishima said, patting Midoriya on the back.

"We've been waiting for you guys to get together for a while now", Kaminari added.

"Wait! When did this happen?", Hagakure asked.

"It had to have been recent", Ashido theorized.

Everybody else congratulated them both and asked more questions. Midoriya didn't know what to think of the fact that most of his classmates had been expecting him and Todoroki to get together at some point. Did that really seem like a possibility to them? Maybe there was a chance his feelings weren't so one sided. All Todoroki could think about was how obvious his crush must have been.

Well that was a lie. He was also thinking about how nice it was to hold hands with Midoriya. Bakugou was about to yell out about how no one cared about their relationship statuses (which was a hundred percent untrue) but Aizawa beat him to the punch.

"Yes, we're all very happy for the new couple. Now get to your seats so we can start class." He gave Todoroki and Midoriya a look. They certainly solved things sooner than he thought they would. But something about it seemed off.

What was totally expected however, was how quickly the news spread across the school. It was already well known that class 1A was doing a play as well as who the leads were and that they had a romantic subplot. And now those two students were dating?! It wasn't long before the news reached the one person who probably shouldn't know about it.

Lunch time came and Midoriya walked hand in hand with Todoroki towards the cafeteria when he saw a certain someone gesturing to him from afar.

'All Might!', Midoriya screamed mentally. "Sorry, Todoroki-kun, I need to do something first. I'll catch up with you later."

He walked over to his teacher and all around mentor who led him to a secluded hallway not too far away.

"Is the news of you and young Todoroki-kun true?", he asked, getting right to it.

"Y-yeah", Midoriya stuttered to answer. He wasn't entirely sure why he was lying to All Might about this. But it would feel like a disservice to Todoroki if he went behind his back and told someone the truth. All Might smiled brightly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's a fine boy. I wish you both the best." All Might gave him a thumbs up and sent him on his way for lunch.

Midoriya didn't realize just what he was feeling until he got his lunch and found where Todoroki was sitting. Even though it was fake, it was nice to have All Might's approval. Todoroki kissed his cheek when he sat down, giving him butterflies. Yeah. This was fine. What could possibly go wrong?


	8. Shovel Talk

All Might left Midoriya to have have his lunch. Nutrition was important for young, growing bodies. The smile on his face wasn't just a bright reassurance to his students. He truly was happy in this moment. He hadn't even known the boy was infatuated with a classmate. He only wished Midoriya had felt more comfortable to tell him about it outright.

He may have gotten close to his student with the intention of passing the mantle, but All Might liked to think of himself also being available to guide in other areas. Even so, he understood. It wasn't an easy thing to discuss in adolescence. Even more so with an adult.

"Ah, young love", he sighed as he sat down at his desk.

"So you heard about Midoriya and Todoroki?", Aizawa asked.

"I can't say I ever imagined them together. But they make a nice couple", All Might said.

Aizawa shuffled some papers. "I didn't think they'd figure it out this soon. If I didn't know better, I'd say one of them has some kind of ulterior motive."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Just that they've been dancing around each other for a while now. I can't believe they finally took the plunge."

"Oh, you mean the new couple?", Yamada said as he came into the room. "Well you know what they say, men only want one thing~"

"Does that old adage still work when they're both men?", Aizawa pointed out.

He and Yamada went into a discussion about it while the gears in All Might's head were ticking. He never suspected such a thing from Todoroki. He couldn't deny that the boy was troubled, but in him was the heart of a hero, righteous and true. He would never string Midoriya's feelings along in the pursuit of something that was only physical.

Then again, this was a hormonal time in their lives. And sometimes their bodies had more control than their minds. It wouldn't hurt to talk to the boy and be sure his feelings were in the right place. And so when it was his time to teach, he decided to put them through an exercise that would allow him to talk to Todoroki alone. One by one, the students went through a deep maze.

They were allowed the use of their quirk at any time but with the rule that they could only do so thirty seconds. All Might gave them all five minutes before sending in the next student behind them. Soon he was alone with Todoroki and he only had five minutes to speak with him.

"My boy, the news of you and young Midoriya have traveled throughout the school", he began, all smiles.

Todoroki did nothing but nod to that, as there was nothing to say when a teacher brought up your relationship and how the whole school was talking about it. All Might noted his cool demeanor but knew there was a hot passion burning inside. Normally it was directed towards actions done in the name of justice. But now it just might be pointing at something different.

"All of my students are precious to me", All Might continued. "But I must admit, Midoriya has carved a special place in my heart. He has the makings of a true hero. Part of which, is due to his insurmountable capacity for caring. He has one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen."

Todoroki smiled at that. It described Midoriya well. It was as if his well of love never dried out. Not that Todoroki would know. But it was nice to pretend, which is what they were doing. He felt All Might' large hand grip his shoulder.

"That is why I'm not sure if I could remain partial if that heart was broken. I'm no fool to believe that high school relationships always work out. But as long as both people are looking in the same direction, no one can get hurt. You are growing to be a young man of integrity. I hope to see it carry over in all aspects of your life."

"Yes sir", Todoroki finally replied verbally before the timer went off and it was his turn to go into the maze.

* * *

Todoroki had been writing some note in his script when he felt Midoriya's lips against his cheek. He smiled at the gentle greeting. To anyone looking on, they appeared to be the sweetest couple.

"Cheek kisses are cute, but they're holding themselves back", Shinsou said to Uraraka, both of whom were watching them from the front row seats of the theatre. Rehearsal had begun again and some were on the stage, getting ready to act out a scene. Fuyumi wasn't present today due to other obligations but she had given them plenty of direction to continue on with.

"Yeah", Uraraka agreed. "But we can't make them do anymore than that. They're not ready for it."

Not only that, but those completing Plan GTIRTL had listened in for a while longer when Todoroki and Midoriya had decided to pretend and the two had come up with some rules for the relationship. Most kinds of kisses were allowed, but kissing on the lips was not. Both had agreed it crossed a boundary that friends should not cross.

"How hard do you think it would be to convince Midoriya about platonic mouth kisses?", Shinsou asked.

Uraraka giggled. "Even he's not that dense."

"Don't worry", Shinsou said. "I have a plan."

"I've got one too!", Uraraka snapped her fingers as an idea came to her.

"Hey stagehand and extra!", Bakugou shouted at them from the stage. "Haul ass and get these set pieces together!"

The happy couple had been going over notes in their scripts, sitting on boxes backstage close enough that their legs touched. Todoroki really hoped it was just his imagination that his temperature on that side was going down. Midoriya leaned over to look onto his script at something he'd written, nearly pressing their cheeks together.

Todoroki could feel his fluffy hair. He peeked from the corner of his eye and could make out the smaller, lighter freckles in between the darker more noticeable ones. Then he felt something tugging at his sleeve.

"Um, Todoroki-kun?"

At the sound of Midoriya's voice, he finally realized that he had frozen their arms together at the point of contact.

"Sorry", he apologized as he commanded the ice to melt and release them.

"It's okay", Midoriya smiled. "We all lose control sometimes."

"Midoriya", Shinsou called out. "We need to work on your dancing."

"He can practice with me", Todoroki said, somehow moving closer to Midoriya than he already was.

"I don't mind who does it, but it looks like you're needed on the set", Shinsou said just as Tokoyami called out Todoroki's name.

Todoroki kissed Midoriya's cheek and then he stood up to leave backstage and work on whatever scene they needed him for. Midoriya couldn't help the flutter in his chest whenever Todoroki exhibited some affection. Even if it was fake.

'But Shinsou doesn't know it's fake', he reminded himself as he stood up.

Shinsou noticed how Midoriya leaned into the kiss a little and watched as Todoroki left. To compare him to a flower turning towards the sun wouldn't be an exaggeration. Midoriya was looking brighter, even though it was fake.

'But he doesn't know that I know it's fake', Shinsou thought to himself as he pulled Midoriya into a dancer's hold.

"So you finally confessed to him? You know you need to tell me how it happened. We're friends, aren't we?"

Midoriya felt compelled to answer and it had nothing to do with Shinsou's power. He and Todoroki hadn't come up with a cover story yet, but it should be easy to tell him about later.

"Well, it happened after some of us went to get ice cream. I just...said it", he said as they danced slowly.

"That can't be all", Shinsou pressed as he led them through the steps. "How did you say it?"

"Um, well..."

"Did you get in close? Like this?" Shinsou took their polite distance and pressed their chests together.

Midoriya blushed because he was imagining actually being that bold with Todoroki. It was unthinkable.

"Did you kiss him while you did it?", Shinsou asked as he dipped Midoriya low.

He realized they had somehow danced their way to the wings of the stage and Todoroki was looking right at them. He walked, nearly stomping over to them and interrupting the scene. All he could think of was how All Might said he should become a man deserving of Midoriya. And how Shinsou was getting in the way of that.

"I'll help Midoriya with his dancing", he said, pulling Midoriya away from Shinsou.

Tokoyami sighed and muttered 'actors' under his breath. "Let's roll with the dance scene, then."

Todoroki already had Midoriya in a hold. Normally they kept it light with hands above the waist. This time thought, when Midoriya grabbed Todoroki's hand and put the other on his shoulder, his not-quite-boyfriend's other hand landed firmly on his hip and pulled him in close.

"Is that... mistletoe?", Kaminari questioned.

Todoroki and Midoriya looked up and saw the little green ornament floating above them, which meant it could only be the work of one person.

"Eeeh?", Uraraka kept from looking anyone in the eye. "I must have accidentally touched it while I was moving stuff. Silly me~"

Her explanation did nothing to calm to torrent in the minds of the mistletoe's victims. Midoriya was just getting over the fact that his body was touching Todoroki's so intimately. And now this? Both boys were puzzled. Did they follow convention and kiss? Would it seem weird to their classmates that they didn't kiss on the lips. Could they just laugh it off as as something funny a classmate did?

Before they could contemplate any further and make things more awkward, Bakugou jumped in the air and grabbed the mistletoe, reducing it to ash in his fist.

"Quit screwin' around so we can get to my scenes!"

And so they got on with the dancing and then moved on to other parts of the play. Shinsou walked over to Uraraka as they all reassembled for a new scene.

"That was your plan?"

"It would have worked if it hadn't been for Bakugou", Uraraka said in her defense.

Shinsou couldn't exactly argue. It looked like it could have gone either way earlier if it hadn't been for that explosive intervention.

"We've got other plans", he said as a way to reassure himself.

* * *

Queen: We only want what's best for you.

King: And what's best is that you obey the Dragon King!

Prince: I know that we have served him for generations. But I can no longer obey a tyrant.

King: If you go, you will be his enemy. And we cannot protect you.

Prince: I can protect myself.


	9. Rumor Mill

Bakugou brought the last of the boxes to backstage. Out in the front they were doing a scene that didn't include him, so he might as well look over his script while he had a moment to he would've if the nerd and the stagehand didn't decide to use this space to practice their dancing. He scowled but said nothing. He had to get out of here.

He couldn't focus with them talking. And why should he care about how the useless nerd and half'n'half bastard got together? It was really pissing him off how everyone was fawning over the new couple, like it was anything interesting at all. They weren't. And the two of them just had to be in the middle of another incident with the mistletoe.

Bakugou found himself wanting the play to be over and done with sometimes. But then he remembered how good he looked in costume and that became all he could think about for a while. Plus this play was sure to beat whatever those extras in 1B were doing, even with all the rewrites. He wasn't gonna let anyone, not even the new couple get in the way of his fun.

* * *

"Hey, Todoroki, you've gotta tell us how you and Midoriya got together", Ashido demanded.

"That's right, you never did say", Kaminari realized.

A small study group had convened in the library during lunch. Todoroki was there because Yaoyorozu had invited him. Bakugou was there because Kirishima had dragged him to it.

"I confessed my feelings to him", Todoroki said. "And he reciprocated."

"Come on, you gotta give us more than that", Ashido begged. She, as well as a few others, lived on the gossip.

"Wait, _you_ confessed?", Bakugou asked for clarity.

Todoroki nodded while the others asked for more details. Especially now that it seemed that Bakugou was just as interested.

"I always knew you liked Midoriya more than you let on", Kaminari pointed out with a smug expression.

"I don't give a fuck about that nerd!", Bakugou shouted, prompting Yaoyorozu to shush him.

He settled, grumbling to himself. Once he calmed down, he remembered what had made him question Todoroki in the first place.

 _'Deku told the weirdo that he was the one that had did the confessing'_ , Bakugou thought to himself, recalling the conversation Midoriya and Shinsou had backstage the other day.

So why was Todoroki saying the opposite was true? He supposed it could have been a strange miscommunication. Neither of them were good at talking, the screw-ups. But it was such a strange inconsistency. Bakugou caught himself from thinking any deeper than that. He didn't care. Not one bit.

However there was one individual that was very much invested in Midoriya and Todoroki's relationship and he wasn't a part of the Shinsou-Uraraka-Fuyumi coalition. Monoma thought it was just like someone from 1A to have the whole school enthralled in something as banal as dating gossip. So of course, he had to get to the bottom of it.

Spying was out of the question. It was so unbecoming of a hero. But investigating wasn't. And it certainly wasn't stalking or anything of the sort. He was just watching them closely whenever he happened to see them. Like during lunch, or in the hall, or the occasional shared lesson. And what he saw was a sappy, happy couple.

He wasn't totally heartless after all. It was sweet. But not helpful to his cause. If only he could get some kind of dirt on the relationship. Like maybe Midoriya was trying to get close to Todoroki to curry favor with his father, one of the top heroes. Or maybe Todoroki was dating someone who wasn't of an elite bloodline to rebel against his father, as teens do.

But Midoriya had a pretty powerful quirk. So maybe it was a secret arranged marriage and only now have they begun to have affection for each other. All these possibilities to say that Monoma had yet to find out anything. He almost felt as if he should quit when fortune smiled on him. It was the weekend and he was strolling around the mall when who should he see?

The pair of the hour, at a craft store. They were probably purchasing things for their play. As he remembered, there was a girl with a creation quirk, but surely she couldn't make every last piece of the set.

"We should hurry", Todoroki said, holding a small basket. "We still have to meet the others at the fabric store so we can help carry everything."

Midoriya nodded then made an expression like something had suddenly come to him. "I told Shinsou-kun that I was the one to confess."

"I told some people that I did", Todoroki replied.

Midoriya gave a weak smile. "I guess technically we both did. If people start talking, it might cause some confusion. But I think it'll be fine."

Monoma was in the next aisle, pretending to look closely at some popsicle sticks while listening in on their conversation. So far there was nothing really incriminating about what they were saying. Why did it matter who did it first?

 _'Unless the whole relationship is fake and they can't get their cover story right?'_ Monoma shook his head at the far-fetched idea. They had probably just blurted out their confessions at the same time. He watched leave the store, holding hands. Midoriya had kissed Todoroki's cheek as they left the store. Cute. And yet he couldn't use it.

Todoroki wasn't sure how much more of this he could handle. Every touch and kiss made him fall deeper. There were times when he almost thought Midoriya might share his feelings, like when he kept up the act even when they were alone. But then he reminded himself that this faking wasn't for the sake of their classmates. It was to help with his performance on stage.

Talk about method acting.

* * *

"They're so close to going over the edge. We just need to give them a little push", Uraraka said, making a motion with her hands.

Shinsou nodded in agreement. It was early in the day, school had yet to start. The two of them were sitting on a bench outside the building. At this early hour, there was little chance of someone walking by and overhearing.

"We shouldn't try pushing their physical affection", Shinsou decided.

"What about plan JX-9?"

"Which is...?"

"We get one of them to confess for real while the other is listening", Uraraka explained.

Shinsou thought it over. "It might work, but it feels dishonest."

"This whole thing is dishonest! They're being dishonest not only with us and everyone else, but to themselves. And as long as they keep up with this fake dating act, it'll go on." Uraraka was growing frustrated with how difficult these boys could be.

"Fine", Shinsou sighed. "I'll talk to Fuyumi-san, but I think we should try your plan."

It was getting close for people to arrive at school and so the two of them got up from the bench and made their way to class. A couple minutes later, Bakugou jumped from a nearby tree, landing on his feet. He had just wanted to rest his eyes a little somewhere no one would bother him. His alarm had woken him up too early. And he just had to hear all that.

He made his way to class, passing by one face he didn't want to see.

"Good morning~", Monoma practically sang, smiling and moving around like a child of the dawn who awoke with the sun.

"Get lost", Bakugou growled. He was not in the mood for this so early in the morning.

"I just wanted to extend my congrats to you on behalf of 1B to 1A, wishing happiness on the lovely couple. They really are a picturesque sight."

Bakugou was ten seconds from throwing out the rule book and blasting this bastard away when Monoma's attention was taken by someone else, or rather two someone's. Todoroki and Midoriya had appeared in the hall, walking hand in hand like they did everywhere else. Bakugou's mind was practically smoking and it wasn't from anger for once, but from the gears in his mind going into overdrive, which was way too much for first thing in the morning.

But something suspicious was going on here with his two least favorite people in the center of it. And he was going to find out what.


	10. Help From the Most Unlikely

Kirishima gestured dramatically in the motions of a supposed transformation before falling back behind a prop, his disappearance covered with the appearance of a large dragon costume.

"This is where the pyrotechnics come in", Bakugou explained.

"No", Aizawa deadpanned.

"I think it's a fine idea", All Might countered. "I think we can trust our students in that respect. People working in the theatre use their quirks all the time to enhance the production."

"The dragon gets one fire blast. One. Use it wisely", Aizawa conceded.

The class was showing a few scenes from their play to some of the teachers. They sat in the front rows of the auditorium. All Might beamed with pride. He couldn't wait for the festival when he could see the whole thing. He'd need to remember to bring his camera. And although Aizawa's expression didn't change, he felt the same twinge of pride.

He hadn't expected much when they changed productions last minute and the fact that it was an original story didn't help matters. But it was really coming together nicely.

"You should all feel good about what you've done so far", Midnight said, clapping her hands.

And everyone on stage and in the back all felt more confident now that their play was looking more solid than ever. Especially with their two leads. Their romance was incredibly believable now. It helped that it was real, most of their classmates thought.

There was a small percentage of them that knew the truth and wished for more. Such as Midoriya, who had sent a message to his friends, excluding Todoroki, asking to meet up after rehearsal that day to talk. And so Uraraka, Iida, and Shinsou gathered under his request. Most surprisingly, especially to himself, Bakugou also appeared at the diner they were meeting at.

"I'm glad you all came here today", Midoriya started. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I can't believe Bakugou actually came", Uraraka mentioned. Not only did he take being ordered around badly, but it had come from Midoriya of all people. Midoriya was shocked as well when his childhood friend/bully had come without fighting.

"Shut up", was his eloquent response to that. If Midoriya had called them all out for something, Bakugou felt like it could only be about one thing.

"I've been lying to you", Midoriya said. "And to everyone else. Todoroki-kun and I aren't really dating. I suggested we pretend to get used to our roles and he agreed."

"What? No waaaay", Shinsou and Uraraka said in unison.

Iida was making strange gestures. "That was dishonest of you Midoriya-kun. Although I can understand wanting to give your all for the play, you shouldn't stoop to such lows."

"I knew that shit already", Bakugou said.

All four looked to him in shock. And for once neither Uraraka nor Shinsou's disbelief was faked.

"You knew?!"

"For how long?!"

"Does anyone else know?!"

Bakugou just glared at them all. "So you were faking it, so what?", he shot at Midoriya. "Don't tell me that's all you had to say."

Midoriya shook his head. "The truth is, I'm lying to Todoroki-kun just as much. I have a crush on him and I don't think I can take pretending for much longer."

"Then don't", Bakugou said simply. "Tell him outright. He's an idiot like you, so he won't get it if you don't say it."

"Bakugou-kun is right", Iida agreed. "You should be forthright. Todoroki-kun is not cruel. Even if he may not share your feelings, he will not ridicule you for them."

"I suppose you're right", Midoriya said, head hanging. It was hard to gather up the nerve to do such a thing, but Midoriya couldn't run from this any longer. It was time to face the music.

"We'll be here for you", Uraraka reminded, him, grabbing his hand.

"Bye", Bakugou abruptly stood up and left the diner just as Midoriya was thanking them for being his friends and helping him through all of this.

He stuck his hands into his pockets and stalked off, having another appointment to get to. Apparently Kirishima need him for something as well that afternoon. He was waiting for Bakugou outside the park.

"What are these extras doing here?", Bakugou asked when he saw that Todoroki and Yaoyorozu were standing nearby.

"You're late", Todoroki said.

Bakugou grabbed the front of Kirishima's shirt. "Explain."

"I'll explain, since I'm the one who asked you all to come", Todoroki answered for Kirishima and led them inside the park.

They found seating at one of the picnic tables. Some kinds ran around and a few adults strolled or jogged but there was no one immediately close who would be able to hear them.

"Yaoyorozu, you're here because I trust your judgement. Bakugou, you're here because you're Midoriya's childhood friend and this concerns him."

"Why's he here", Bakugou pointed a finger at Kirishima.

"Cause they knew you wouldn't come if they asked", Kirishima smiled, just happy to be there even if it was just as a professional Bakugou wrangler.

"So what is it that you wanted to discuss?", Yaoyorozu asked.

Todoroki took a deep breath. "Midoriya and I have been pretending to date in order to make our acting more believable. Midoriya suggested it, but I went along with it because I'm in love with him."

"Oh my..."

"That's kinda romantic, dude."

"What the fuck?"

Todoroki kept talking but all Bakugou would focus on was how he really was surrounded by a bunch of dumbasses. It would be funny if it wasn't so annoying. And if they didn't insist on involving him. He ended up telling Todoroki the same bit of advice he gave to Midoriya and leaving just as quickly as Todoroki tried to thank him. Kirishima bid his two classmates goodbye as he got up and followed Bakugou.

"That was a nice thing you said back there", Kirishima pointed out as they walked out of the park.

"I'm not gonna hold their hands while they figure it out. I'm not a saint." The rest would be up to them. Hopefully they'd hurry it up and get it over with so that they could finish preparations for the play. Bakugou didn't want anything messing it up.

* * *

Dragon Knight: I am not only a sword and shield for my master but a steed as well!

Witch: He's changing!

Dragon Knight: [transforms into a real dragon] [breathes fire]

Dragon King: Behold his might and cower!


	11. Rising Action

The class had noticed something off about Todoroki and Midoriya. Both were less touchy-feely with each other. There wasn't as much PDA between them. And they weren't being seen together as often either.

"Do you think they're having a fight?", Asui mentioned one day before class. Neither half of the couple had arrived yet.

"To run so hot and then suddenly go cold, something must have happened", Tokoyami theorized.

Kaminari hummed in thought. "But were they running hot? It's not like anyone ever saw them kiss, right?"

"What are you talking about? They kissed all the time", Jirou said.

"Yeah but like, on the cheek and stuff", Kaminari pointed out. "Never on the lips or anything."

Jirou frowned. "Maybe they didn't want pervs like you creepin' on them while they did that."

The conversation ended when Todoroki entered the classroom but the doubt had already settled in. Maybe they were just going through a rough patch. Or maybe things were never that smooth at all. But as much as it worried some of them, they couldn't afford the distraction. The play was in just a few days. The entire school was in full preparation mode for the cultural festival.

The pressure was on. And it wasn't just to impress one's friends and the family members who would be given special access to the school, but the press would be allowed on campus as well. Everyone wanted to be the one to catch the camera's eye. All of the classes doing performances would get preferential treatment. Such as one class was doing an interactive hero show the likes of could be seen at amusement parks.

Another class had quite a few musicians and so they would be doing a concert. And of course...

"Class 1A's play will be broadcast on local television. Be sure to tell those who can't attend the details so that they can watch it at home", Aizawa explained.

The whole class was abuzz with the news that their production would be televised. A few found themselves filling with nerves, but that was normal of course. Midoriya was filled with anxiety that came from a different source.

Since the day he'd decided to come forth to Todoroki, he had been emotionally seesawing and it was enough to make him physically. There were times when he got the courage and was a hundred percent ready to go but then one look at those eyes and his resolve (and heart) melted. At this rate, he would never be able to confess.

And with the play fast approaching, their lie of a relationship would end. Midoriya didn't mind going back to being friends. He just didn't want this to remain unresolved.

Todoroki was biding his time, formulating a plan. After Bakugou and Kirishima had left their meeting, he and Yaoyorozu had stayed together. At her home, they had marathoned some movies and had come to one conclusion. In order for his feelings to be understood with no uncertainty, Todoroki would need to make some kind of big show of his confession.

That wasn't quite his style. But for Midoriya, he would shout his love from the rooftops of UA. Or any rooftop. He just had to think of the right way to do it. During the festival seemed like the perfect location. It would be difficult to find the right time, since they would both be busy most of the day with preparations for the play. He had to think fast.

* * *

"I won't let you end everything I have worked so long for! Prepare to die!" Bakugou lunged at Todoroki. Midoriya jumped between them with a shield.

"No! I won't let you!"

Bakugou grabbed him and threw him to the other side of the stage.

"Cut!", Tokoyami shouted.

"What now?! I didn't even throw him that hard", Bakugou yelled back.

"Not you. For once, you were fine. After Midoriya falls, I want a spotlight on him as he powers up", Tokoyami said.

"Got it", Shinsou answered.

Tokoyami looked around. "Ojiro, be ready on your mark at that moment. We should have the backlight cued up for it."

Ojiro nodded. "Alright."

The other stagehands moved about while Jirou, the stagehand manager directed them. The festival would be tomorrow and their play was the main evening event. Backstage, among all the costumes, Yaoyorozu sat with Hatsume.

"It's done!", Hatsume squealed in delight, holding up part of an outfit.

The two of them called Midoriya and Todoroki over and took them between separate privacy walls. Once she had found out 1A was doing a play and the subject, Hatsume knew she had to be involved.

"I don't work with textiles that much, so I wanted to challenge myself. With Yaoyorozu-san's help, I think we've achieved something really special here!"

Midoriya just nodded along as he looked over the outfit. It looked normal to him. With her on the other side of the wall, he put it on to try it out. Meanwhile, behind the other wall, Todoroki was finishing up and redressing in his own clothes.

"Have you figured out how you're going to tell him?", Yaoyorozu asked.

"Not yet", he answered. Nothing that Todoroki thought of was good enough for Midoriya. He needed something that would without a doubt express the depth of his feelings.

"Everyone gather around!", Aizawa called out as he went to go and stand on the stage.

All of the students of 1A stood together in front to see what their teacher had to say. He gave them one of his rare smiles and they all felt their hearts swell.

"You've all done a good job", he said proudly. "Tomorrow, enjoy yourselves at the festival. Us teachers will handle the rest until it's show time."

Everyone cheered, happy to have the freedom for tomorrow and be able to relax before having to perform for what could be hundreds or maybe even thousands of people depending on how many watched from home. Final preparations were completed and they all went home, each one with their own worries and hopes for tomorrow.

For tomorrow the curtain would rise.

* * *

Dragon King: I won't let you end everything I have worked so long for! Prepare to die! [charge at prince]

Prince: [braces self]

Hero: [jumps between them] No! I won't let you!

Dragon King: [throws Hero off to side]

Hero: [struggling to stand]

God of Might: To your feet! Stand and use my power!


	12. The Festival

"Oh! Ah! Ooh!"

"Mooom", Izuku groaned as his mother stared, mouth agape and letting out 'oohs' and 'aahs' at everything she saw. Students who wanted a friend or parent to come had to get permission for a special access pass in advance. Once Inko had heard her son was the star of a play, of course she wanted to come. She was also recording the broadcast at home.

She walked with her son along the many booths and attractions. She'd let him go off with his friends soon, but first she wanted to spend some time with him. UA was just as grand as she imagined. Izuku was just a little embarrassed by his mother's reactions. He was more proud than anything. They had both worked hard for him to be there.

"Midoriya-san!"

Both Midoriyas turned their heads at the call and saw Todoroki Fuyumi waving and coming towards them.

"Oh, two Midoriyas", she smiled.

"Fuyumi-san, this is my mom", Izuku introduced. "Mom, this is Fuyumi, she's Todoroki-kun's sister."

"I thought she looked familiar", Inko said, remembering the quiet boy who had come over before. She and Fuyumi exchanged pleasantries.

"Shouto is hanging around one class' hero museum exhibit if you're looking for him", Fuyumi said.

Izuku gulped. He had been hoping to see his fake-boyfriend before the play. But he hadn't known how to separate from his mother. He hadn't told her he was dating, since it was a ruse. He didn't know how to act with both her and Shouto present.

"You go and find your friend, Izuku", Inko said, reading his expression pretty well. She could see the indecision although she wasn't privy to the true reason.

Fuyumi nodded. "Your mother and I can keep each other company until the play begins."

"Thank you." And so he went off, searching for his crush in the huge festival. He used the class' group chat to find the exhibit. It was filled with messages from everyone enjoying themselves. There were a few pictures too. Kirishima had even posted a selfie of him and Bakugou with their faces painted. It put a smile on his face to see everyone having fun, even if his stomach was twisted in knots.

He came to the exhibit that showed the history of heroes and their greatest feats. Todoroki was standing in front of it, not paying the exhibit any mind, as if he had no interest in it. He looked up at Midoriya once he approached.

"So Fuyumi told you where I was...And you came."

Midoriya hung his head in shame. So his avoidance had been noticeable. Of course it had. He hadn't even acted this way before the two of them became friends.

"Todoroki-kun, can we talk? Somewhere private?" Midoriya was hyper aware of all of the people milling about Todoroki nodded and they walked until they found a secluded part of the campus away from the festival. This time Bakugou wasn't trying to nap in any of the trees. Not that neither of them knew he had come across their secret that way.

Midoriya took a deep breath. "I've been wanting to tell you this for so long. But every single time I got too nervous, too afraid. I was scared of what you would say."

That took Todoroki by surprise. Fear wasn't something he commonly associated with Midoriya. And even when he was scared, that was only a momentary block that held him back until his unyielding courage and resourcefulness broke through.

"The truth is, while I came up with the idea to date because I thought it would help with our acting, I had another reason."

Midoriya's cheeks were blushing and for a moment Todoroki's attention was on the cute red color before quickly reminding himself that what Midoriya was saying sounded really important.

"The reason is because I love you, Todoroki-kun. I...I have for a really long time."

Todoroki stood with his mouth slightly agape but didn't say anything, so Midoriya continued uninterrupted.

"I'm sorry for lying to you. I understand if you don't forgive me. Even so, if you can still stand to be around me, I'd like to keep being your friend at least."

Todoroki still wasn't talking, which to Midoriya meant that he needed a moment to process all of this. He had just learned he was being used by someone he trusted after all. Midoriya would have expected shouting, but everyone handled shock differently. He felt horrible and like his heart my shatter and cut through his body. He had really ruined everything.

"I'm sorry!", Midoriya shouted before turning and running away, tears pricking his eyes.

Todoroki just watched him go with an outstretched hand. As Midoriya left he felt like he took the color with him. No, not quite. That declaration had left remnants of faded shades however Todoroki's world was dangerously close to returning to the gray scale it was before meeting Midoriya and having his life touched by him. He had to save what he had with Midoriya and thus the colorful world he'd come to love.

Why hadn't he said anything. Todoroki had every intention to confess his feelings. What was more romantic or significant than doing it at a high school even that they'd remember always. They'd share some festival food, dance by the bonfire, and watch the fireworks together. It would be magical and memorable. Now that he thought about it, Todoroki didn't even know if there would be a bonfire or fireworks.

Those parts weren't so important though. What was important was that Midoriya was there and knew he was loved. Todoroki took out his phone to send a message. The latest one was from the class' group chat. He debated sending a more private one to Midoriya, but then he remembered the tactics he and Yaoyorozu had agreed on.

And so he sent the message in the group chat for everyone in their class to see.

 _Midoriya, during the play I'll give you my answer._

He put his phone away and walked off, formulating just exactly what he would do and when he would execute his plan. Meanwhile, everyone in 1A looked at the message, some with confusion, others with excitement. It was incredibly cryptic, which wasn't really the straightforward Todoroki's style. But despite its vagueness, everyone had a general idea of what it could be.

"That bastard better not be thinking about ruining the play with their relationship drama", Bakugou said before taking a rough bite of his takoyaki. His aggression looked less threatening when he had tiger face paint.

Midoriya thought his heart was in danger before, but not it and his whole body was going into overdrive while Uraraka tried to calm him down. Just what did Todoroki mean by that message? Well of course he could only mean one thing, but what exactly was he going to do? And why put it where everyone could see it?

"I didn't take Todoroki-kun for being so...", Iida struggled to find the words.

"Whatever he's planning, it better be good", Shinsou said, ready to teach his classmate if he hurt Midoriya's feelings.

Uraraka had one hand rubbing Midoriya's back while the other was curled into a fist, on board with showing Todoroki a thing or two if he humiliated their friend. Midoriya was nervous to the point of sickness but above all, he wanted to have faith in Todoroki. Whatever he had in mind, Midoriya knew it most likely wouldn't mess up the play everyone had worked so hard for.

No matter what, the show must go on.


	13. Happily Ever After

It was nearly time. Since that message, Midoriya had spent the last few hours with intense preparation for his role. He still had no idea what Todoroki was planning, but there was no way their friendship could go back to the way it was. He was beginning to make his peace with that. So he would give his all in this performance. Every word of love and romance would come straight from his heart.

Because afterwards, he wouldn't be able to speak them again. Not to Todoroki's face at least. Midoriya took deep breaths while sitting in a chair backstage. Everyone was finishing up the final touches until the curtain rose. His phone buzzed and he saw that it was a selfie of his mother and Fuyumi sitting in their seats. He smiled, glad knowing his mom was there, even if this wasn't the best time.

It wasn't like she could always cheer him on from the sidelines during hero work. But she could be here and she was. He wouldn't let her down. Midoriya could hear the chatter in the audience die down, meaning the lights had been dimmed.

"Aoyama, you're on. Midoriya, you're on deck", Tokoyami said. He had a headset and clipboard.

"Allow me to set the mood, Midoriya-kun~", Aoyama practically glided by him and went out onto the stage.

"Break a leg!", Hagakure exclaimed after him.

The spotlight was on him as he entered stage right and Tokoyami gave the go-ahead to play the introduction music. Jirou played the pre-recorded soundtrack she had worked on with Kaminari and Ashido. Aoyama spoke with it in the background, the light following him across the stage.

"In this land, the Dragon King rules with a fiery fist. All who oppose him are burned to the ground. The royal family of a large kingdom swears their loyalty to him. Their lands are his to roam. But one young man sees injustice and stands against the Dragon King. He is our hero! He journeys to find the powerful God of Might and find the strength to fight against the tyrannical overlord..."

The light fades as the audience applauds and the curtain is pulled open while Aoyama disappears. Midoriya is there on stage now and he looks out onto the sea of people. Despite knowing how many are watching, they don't make him nervous. Heroes are watched by all when saving. If anything is making him nervous, it's Todoroki.

Midoriya tries to keep that out of his mind as he recites his lines, getting the story started. He finished his scene, which was the start of his journey and went off the stage where Bakugou was waiting for his cue.

"You and that half'n'half bastard better not fuck things up", he said before going on.

Midoriya gulped. He knew whatever Todoroki would do wouldn't hurt the play. But Midoriya felt like his reaction might. Could he handle an onstage rejection in front of the whole class, his mother, the five pm audience of channel 35?

* * *

Enji sat down and turned the tv on. Someone at work had mentioned that UA students were doing a play that would be broadcast. He vaguely remembered Fuyumi saying that's where she would be today. Shouto had said nothing of it but that was expected. No matter the plot, it was a frivolous activity. Not important for hero work.

He didn't even know if Shouto's class was involved, but if it was, his son had probably found a job backstage. Had Enji known sooner, he would have pushed Shouto to be the star. That was the only role that mattered and he would need to get used to being front and center. He was surprised when he turned to the play on tv and saw in son, on center stage.

"You're finally realizing your place in the world", Enji said proudly, settling in to watch his son's performance.

* * *

Todoroki and Midoriya jogged offstage, panting a little after a battle scene. It wasn't a real fight, but holding back and acting put its own unique strain on their bodies. Midoriya avoided Todoroki's gaze, knowing when that intense gaze was on him. Shinsou handed them both some water.

"Good job so far", Tokoyami praised. "Take a break."

They had a few scenes until they needed to appear again. Midoriya went to a chair in front of a vanity and immediately, Ashido was on him, fixing some makeup. Todoroki went all around backstage, whispering and conspiring with the stagehands for his plan. Midoriya, who was trying very hard not to look at him, didn't notice.

* * *

"Here, take my hand", Todoroki said, extending an arm. "Dance with me."

Midoriya complied and was pulled into a dancer's hold. Todoroki led him across the stage, weaving between their classmates as they all danced together.

"They're doing very well", Aizawa said, mostly to himself although Midnight sat next to him.

He had been a little worried but the play was progressing nicely. Midnight nodded, proud of her students. All Might was sitting in the far back, in his deflated form, not wanting any of the attention off the kids. He was just as proud as anyone else. This far back he knew he wouldn't get the best recording but he was recording at home and would be taking some pictures later.

He had already snapped a few during the rehearsals. He couldn't help but give a little grin at the 'God of Might'. Perhaps he should ask about that character's inspiration later. The students danced so lovely on the stage, it was clear they had put their all into practicing. The scene ended and the play went on, nearing the climax.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?", Yaoyorozu whispered to Todoroki as she adjusted his final costume. It looked the same as his normal outfit as the prince, but it held a secret.

"Yeah. I'm ready", he answered, glancing over at Midoriya who was being looked after by Hatsume.

The both of them went onto the stage for the final battle where they defeated the Dragon King, using their combined abilities and the God of Might's power. Hatsume had modified their costumes so that they lit up spectacularly in a godly glow as they fought. Midoriya could swear he heard his mother's cheering stand out among the crowd, but maybe his ears were fooling him.

"It's over. The Dragon King can't do anymore harm", Todoroki said.

"And now you can lead the country towards peace, as king", Midoriya smiled. This was the end of the play. Todoroki would say, 'we can do it together', hug him, and then the curtain would fall. Midoriya hadn't taken notice of whatever Todoroki's answer was, but maybe it had been subtle and he missed it during the previous scenes.

He would just have to approach him after and get it straight from him, as painful as it sounded. At least the play had gone off without a hitch.

"Being a king means nothing without someone to do it with. The Dragon King was alone and it turned him into a monster", Todoroki said.

To his credit, all Midoriya did to react was blink in surprise. Had their been last minute script changes? Soft music was playing in the background.

"My rule would be tainted if I had never met you. How can I do this without the person who made me a better man? You have been my friend, my partner, my lover." Todoroki held out a hand. "Will you be my king?"

Midoriya was confused about what was going on, but he didn't hesitate to react. He could never refuse Todoroki, especially when he asked so sweetly. He took his hand.

"Yes."

"Then with the God of Might as my witness, I swear to never be the cause of your tears again. I love you, more than anything. You opened up the world to me and I can never repay you, but I will spend the rest of my life trying to give back at least half of the happiness you have given me."

Midoriya looked into Todoroki's eyes. He really looked into them and he could tell this was all real. It wasn't a script change or ad lib. This was how Todoroki felt deep within his heart. This was his answer. Midoriya pulled him into a close embrace. He just barely noticed the fake flower petals snowing around them.

"I accept. With all my heart. With all my soul."

Todoroki smiled what was possibly the softest, warmest smile Midoriya had ever seen. It was like someone had taken a fresh baked chocolate chip cookie and turned it into a facial expression. Todoroki leaned in and Midoriya met him halfway in a kiss. It felt like the rest of the world melted away. All Todoroki could think about was the gentleness of the kiss.

When they parted, the world came back. The curtain was down. Beyond it, the crowd was applauding thunderously.

"Curtain call!", Tokoyami shouted over the clapping. Todoroki looked to Midoriya, who was smiling brightly at him. They let go of each other, but held hands as the rest of the cast and crew lined up to take their bow. Midoriya felt like the weight was lifted from the pit of his stomach and his heart was filled with a bright warmth. The curtain fell for a final time and the whole class turned to each other, passing around congrats and cheers of victory and relief.

It had been a long hard path here, but they had done it. And everyone loved it. Aizawa appeared backstage and doled out his own praise before getting to business.

"Some of the news people want to give interviews. We only let them if there are no objections."

His kids had just put on a taxing production. Aizawa wouldn't blame them if they just wanted to unwind and enjoy the rest of the festival. But most of them were all for more tv time and so a small crew was let in backstage. Midoriya would have liked some time with Todoroki, but as the star, they came to him first. After going through it, he went to change and the press moved on.

Just about everyone had something to say to the camera, although some were more nervous than others. Despite having just performed for a crowd, Uraraka got flustered with the camera in her face. When the camera crew left, Aizawa addressed them again.

"Just change and take care of anything that needs to be done tonight. The rest can be done tomorrow. Enjoy the festival."

The class cheered and used the adrenaline high to finish clean up and changing in record time so that they could have fun the rest of the night. Midoriya found Todoroki waiting for him after he finished dressing. They held hands as they walked out. Midoriya apologized for using him before. Todoroki explained how he never saw it that way.

And he apologized for using Midoriya, who said he also never saw it that way. Midoriya laughed.

"We've been really stupid. From now on, we should communicate better."

Todoroki agreed. This had all started because neither had spoken up about how they felt. That would be different from now on. As they walked the festival grounds, they came upon a bonfire dance. Turned out that was one. Midoriya grinned.

"The dragon king might still have secret agents around. Shall we dance?"

"I'd dance with you even if we weren't trying to hide from an evil king", Todoroki smiled as Midoriya led him into a sway.

"Is this real? I mean is it really fucking real? You two are done being dumbasses about this?", Bakugou asked as he danced near them, leading Kirishima in their own step.

Midoriya and Todoroki gazed at each other's eyes for a moment before smiling lovingly.

"Yes", they said in unison.

"Barf. But that better mean I don't have to hear you two talk about this dumb shit anymore."

"Thank you for your help, Kacchan", Midoriya said.

Todoroki blinked. "Bakugou helped you? He gave me advice too."

Bakugou growled. "Next time I'm going to charge you. And I'm not cheap."

"When are you two gonna finally get together?", Kaminari asked, being led in a dance by Jirou.

"The hell are you talking about?", Bakugou frowned.

Ashido giggled as she danced with Sero. "He means when are you going to make an honest man out of Kirishima."

Bakugou's brow furrowed. "We're already dating."

Everyone in 1-A who had been dancing stopped when they overheard that little bit of news. They all looked to Kirishima for confirmation. He nodded with a bashful grin.

"We've been dating for a few months now", he said.

"I guess they got the jump on us", Midoriya laughed softly. He and Todoroki went back to their dancing while their classmates bombarded Bakugou and Kirishima with questions. After having eyes on them for so long, it was a relief to be left alone.

"I never would have suspected", Todoroki said.

"Well, we both need a little help in the romance department, I think", Midoriya said, thinking over all the drama they put themselves through.

"I know I can improve. But I think I can do it with your assistance." Todoroki believed he could accomplish all things with Midoriya.

Above them, fireworks began to go off. They stopped their dance and stood, Todoroki's arm around Midoriya's waist as they watched the colorful explosions. Midoriya had thought he would end this day with a broken heart. Standing in the embrace of his real and true boyfriend, his heart had never felt more whole.

And if Todoroki went home to a singed television, he paid it very little mind.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that!**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed. I had already posted this on my AO3, but decided to put it over here chapter-by-chapter to sort of gauge the reaction and see if it was worth it to bring my BNHA stuff over here.**

 **I'm glad so many people liked it, and I'll probably end up sharing more of my tododeku stuff here. If you can't wait, you can pop over to my AO3, which has the same username as this one, ApomaroMellow.**

 **Thanks again and I hope to see yall on the next go around!**


End file.
